


В уютной тишине

by allayonel, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: (gotta do my bit for the tag), Fluff, M/M, Paul is on a shroom high and very in love with his dear doctor, just fluff, that’s it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Постельный флафф после пятой серии первого сезона.





	В уютной тишине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiet and Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579812) by [xevinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xevinx/pseuds/xevinx). 



— Выключить свет.

Они устроились под одеялом, их уставшие тела подходили друг другу, как правильные кусочки пазла. Несколько мгновений прошло в комфортном молчании — а может, и несколько минут. Время не имело значения, когда они обнимали друг друга.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Пол в окружающую их темноту, утыкаясь носом в уютную тёплую грудь Хью.

— Простил. Но ты уже достаточно извинялся в медчасти. Я просто рад, что с тобой всё в порядке. — Хью приподнял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Пола — _снова_. — А ты ведь в по...

— _В порядке_ , — отмёл все сомнения Пол и вполне невинно чмокнул его в ключицу. — Но... я должен был это сделать, Хью.

Калбер решил не спорить. Одну вещь он усвоил очень хорошо: когда речь идёт о лейтенанте Поле Стамеце, приходится расставлять приоритеты и уметь отступать, это он выяснил на собственном опыте.

— Ты и вправду думал обо мне? — тихо спросил Хью вместо этого, тщательно контролируя голос. — В самый разгар событий?

Со своей стороны Хью всегда ставил их отношения выше всего остального, но он прекрасно понимал неистребимую привязанность Пола к его работе — и никогда не пытался это изменить. Более того, эта черта его характера была одной из причин, почему он так сильно им восхищался. Он любил Стамеца именно таким, каков он был. Слегка грубоватым, категоричным, иногда зацикленным на своей точке зрения, но определённо самым удивительным, невероятным человеком, которого Хью встречал.

— Конечно я думал о тебе, — слова Пола повисли в воздухе, сопровождаемые только тихим, привычным шумом живого, работающего корабля. Ему понадобилось собраться с духом, чтобы облечь в слова то, что он чувствовал. Без каких бы то ни было витиеватых запутывающих оборотов, без попыток свести всё к шутке, как он часто делал. — Ты важнее всего остального.

— Правда? — прошептал Хью, и лёгкая дрожь в голосе выдала глубокие эмоции, которые он испытывал. Главным романтиком в паре был он, хотя, стоило признать, в последнее время Пол начал составлять ему конкуренцию. — Я не уверен, что это соответствует уставу Звёздного флота, — заметил он.

— Иногда приходится нарушать правила. Вообще-то я сегодня нарушил капитанский приказ. — Пол захихикал таким редким, забавным, похожим на кудахтанье смехом, который всегда вызывал улыбку на лице его второй половины, а потом добавил: — Я прямо настоящий _плохиш_ , да? Такой весь крутой и дерзкий.

— О, замолчи, пожалуйста, — Хью раздражённо покачал головой, но не мог скрыть собственного веселья. — Нет, ну что за идиот.

_Умнейший человек из всех, кого я знаю, и при этом такой идиот._

— Но я _твой_ идиот, дорогой доктор... — рука скользнула по груди Хью, чтобы добраться до его щеки, где и успокоилась, и впервые за этот день Хью позволил себе рассмеяться.

Пол давно уже усвоил, что, называя его идиотом, Хью говорит: _«Ты опять творишь чёрт-те что, но я всё равно тебя люблю»_.

Хью всегда любил его. И больше, чем фантастическим феноменам и странностям природы, с которыми Пол сталкивался, неуклюжий, неуверенный в себе и помешанный на грибах гик внутри него не переставал изумляться этому. Хью на самом деле его любил.


End file.
